What could have been
by emmeschewe412
Summary: This is a story based on the Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer. It is about a girl named Amelia who becomes a vampire and all she ever wants to do in her new "life" is start over. But this she cannot do this. As the Volturi gains control over all the vampires in the world they begin sacraficing them all one by one to their conquerer in the Passing Hour. Who will survive this year?
1. Introduction

Hearing every breath, feeling every blink. One of the few perks of being a vampire. As we all crowded together in the corner of e basement, the breathing stopped. As the sun approached us we knew that the end was coming, getting closer and closer by the second. Now all we could do was hope. Hope that we would be spared, yet again. Most of us wished that we could just go back to our normal lives, our regular routines. But that was unbearable we weren't even allowed to think about our past lives but I did, I always could. That was what he called my "gift". Whatever that means but I still do use it well, I can make people show me what I want to see and I can make people see what I want them to see. But whenever I tried to remember, it came back. The burning fiery sensation that seemed to take forever to leave my system. It justmake me want to die right then. He said it would be over soon. But I didn't listen. I jus kept screaming. Screaming for the person I knew would never come.


	2. March 14th, 1992

The date was set clear in my head. March 14th, March 14th. I told myself. At school it was dreadful. I sat in the small wooden chair at the even smaller wooden desk and watched the seconds tick by one by one. As the final bell rang I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my class room.

"Amelia!" called Melissa. "Wanna come over later?" she looked. At me waiting for my answer,

"Um... Sorry but I can't I um have an appointment." she looked at me with a sad look on her face but her smile came back as soon as she saw her boyfriend Danny. I didn't like lying to Melissa but how could I tell her the truth. The truth about what was really happening tonight.

Two months ago my parents died in a car crash. Me and my brother Carl were in the backseat and weren't even scratched a bit. My aunt had taken me and my brother in to live with her but she had gotten very annoyed with us and was deciding to send us to an orphanage. That would mean that I would never see Melissa again. But who cares she was such a bitch anyway.

When I go to my aunt's house she already had all of our stuff packed into large suitcases and she was ready for us to leave. She sent us off to walk to the orphanage that was over thirty minutes away. About halfway there Joey had to go to the bathroom so we stopped at a conveienence store. It was almost dark and I was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk watched as drivers eyed me mysteriously. I was just about to walk in the store to pull Joey out when I saw him. He was on the other side of the road staring at me. And then he was next to me. He moved closer to me and then he was at my ear.

"Close your eyes." he said. And then he bit me.


	3. March 15th, 1992

At first I didn't realize what was going on, but then came the burn. It was unbearable. I couldn't take it I started screaming. He dragged me into the bushes next to the store and covered my mouth. I had a sudden instinct to bite his hand away, but I told myself not to. He whispered in my ear that no one would come. To say goodbye to my old life. I saw my brother walk out from the store and look around for me. I screamed his name but it was like the boy and I were invisible. He waved down a taxi andwith the ten dollars left that we had he would probably be able to make it to the orphanage. As the door closed I could only imagine what he must be thinking at this time. I might have run away and left him there, I had gotten tired of waiting and left without him. Whatever it was I felt sorry for him. Having to be at the orphanage all by himself. Maybe if I could just get this person to let go of me... Ouch! Again the burning sensation had caught up in my system. I started screaming again. He picked me up and he started running. Not normal running that you would expect a normal boy to be ale to run but no, extremely fast running that made me dizzy when I opened my eyes. Now that I was able to get a good loo. At him he looked more like a 19 or 20 year old young man. And touching his arms felt like cold ice. His skin was extremely pale and as a matter of fact he was very good looking. Only a couple of seconds that's how long it took before we were in the middle of Lakewood forest, in front of a small cabin. After all those distractions I had forgotten about the burn, but now that I remembered it came back. I couldn't bear it. I threw my hand over my head and screarned with all my might. I felt like I was just going to die from screaming. Then he dropped me downin front of the cabin and ran away into the forest just as a young girl probably 13 or 14 years old opened the door and stepped out.

"Looks like Marcus brought us yet another young one." I was inferring that the man who brought me here was the one that this girl was calling Marcus. And by the sound of it there were many more of whatever I was "becoming". The girl looked me in the eyes and carried me into the cabin. She layed me down on a small bed with blue sheets and a nice fluffy pillow. The last thing i remember was the sound of her voice,

"You'll be okay soon. I promise."


End file.
